


Weird, but it works

by solrosan



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Jack being Jack, Knife Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: Neither of them had ever imagined their lives entwined like this, but the set up works. More or less.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Weird, but it works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/gifts).



> Hi Germinal!
> 
> I had fun writing this, I hope you'll en joy it :D

**Anne**  
Jack leaves the door open when he rushes off. She follows him as far as the stairs. 

“Jack!”

There’s no point yelling, he won’t come back, and he won’t explain himself. To her. It makes her feel better, though, to let some steam out, some frustration. Jack’s fucked up. Gambled with the prize and lost. It’s not a surprise, barely even to him, but she takes little pleasure in being right.

And now the option of getting it back before Vane finds out is gone, so… there Jack goes to smooth talk his way out of another mess. Or fuck his way out of it. Anne doesn’t particularly care as long as he does get himself out of it.

She doesn’t hate Charles Vane, but she hates the toll he has on Jack. Not -- as Jack thinks -- because she’s jealous, but because Jack deserves a hell of a lot better. She’s not necessarily better, but at least she would die for him. She’s pretty sure Vane won’t. 

That’s what love is, right? Being ready to die for the other person.

And Jack would die for her. She’s almost sure of it, like she’s definitely sure he’d die for Vane.

**Jack**  
He knows he’s fucked up, but it’s not yet to the point where he can’t un-fuck it. Hopefully. It’s usually not that hard to... well, that’s not true, but anyway. Let’s focus on the positive: it’s been worse. He’s wiggled his way out of worse.

They all have.

Not that he can think of any particular time right now. Then again, he really should just be focused on…

“Charles. Hi.”

Charles’ blade is cool against his neck. He’s not scared. Charles won’t, he would never. This is what they do. Charles. Anne. As if they think he’s turned on by being offered a shave with a dagger. 

They aren’t wrong. Which annoys him. He can’t even say if it’s always made him hard, or if he’s conditioned to it by his insane lovers.

He forces a smile, pushing the blade away with his hand.

Charles steps closer, but doesn’t put his blade back against his throat, which is appreciated. “Are you screwing me?”

Jack tilts his head, keeping the forced smile. “Well… In a matter of, you know...”

Charles narrows his eyes, a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. 

Jack’s smile becomes less forced. He got this.

**Charles**  
Charles puts a few coins on the table, because he knows Anne hates it. She glares at him from under her hat.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Anne.”

“I ain’t his madam.”

Charles sits down, because she hates that too, and puts his feet on an empty chair. Then he waves at a girl and gives her the coins instead, asking for two beers in return.

“What really happened to the prize?” he asks.

“What did he tell you?”

“You know I barely listen when he talks.”

He’s not sure if she knows that’s a lie. He’s never known where he has her, except in front of Jack, pistols drawn. That kind of loyalty is rare, and part of him envies that -- even if he doesn’t trust it.

“He’ll get it back, you know,” she says when the beers arrive and he pushes one of them to her.

“Before or after I lose my crew?”

“Before you lose your cock.”

He raises his glass. He’s not worried about the prize. Jack will figure it out, and if not… Anne will kill the problem. Literally. It’s weird, but it works.

Like most things between the three of them.


End file.
